


Everything Feels Like the End of the World (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Everything Feels Like the End of the World [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is ridiculously and pathetically in love with this hot  senior who's really into acting.  So, clearly, the only solution is to  get into acting and go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Feels Like the End of the World (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything Feels Like the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191473) by chash. 



> Jared is 14 in the first part, but it doesn't get NC-17 until the second

**Title:** [Everything Feels Like the End of the World](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/68764.html)  
**Author:** chash  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
**Warnings:** Jared is 14 in the first part, but it doesn't get NC-17 until the second  
**Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths.  
**Summary:** Jared Padalecki is ridiculously and pathetically in love with this hot senior who's really into acting. So, clearly, the only solution is to get into acting and go from there.

 **Format:** mp3

[Part One](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/68479.html)  
47.4 MB, 51 min 52 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/vqs6idkycvbygel0y3s8)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ldxsun2aas08dkd)

[Part Two](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/68168.html)  
31.9 MB, 34 min 55 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/qh1451n47aaxrpvmojza)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?997zky6c88jmj6k)

Entire 'verse in a RAR file  
99 MB

Download [here](https://www.box.net/shared/8qe94p0yc04cnuqfhuxm) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?g1z2ku95c9bm845)


End file.
